Zombie Apocalypse Days
by jak3combat
Summary: Me and my fellow survivors have acted in the first days of the Apocalypse. Now that we have a great, remote fort, we have two more things to survive; ourselves and eachother.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_**** I decided to do a new story about zombies while reading ****The Zombie Survival Guide****, so I guess that this is what this story is going under. And this story will have four 'Days' per chapter.**

_Day 1_

The news said something about a triple homicide, all decapitations, in a rural part of Florida. I called up Logan, James, and Jacob. We agreed to meet up tomorrow and find out more about these killings. I prepared my crossbow and lever-action rifle, just in case. Note to self: go get more bullets and bolts.

_Day 2_

Met with the others today, and before I left, the News noted about a, weird, homicide. A guy was partially eaten, while still alive. The killer attacked the police and had to be shot. He took a bullet to his chest but was able to maul an officer before getting shot in the head. Logan and James went ahead to our designated safe place, to start building our fort. Bought the concrete and steel a few weeks ago, so it should be there already. Samantha caught up with us and decided to leave with us, if the situation gets worse.

_Day 3_

The situation, indeed, has gotten worse. I killed a zombie that was beating on my door with my rifle, and I left. Grabbed my supplies, all of the food in the house was put in the truck, along with any medical supplies and a few 50 gallon buckets of water. Picked up Jacob first, and we had 10 more pounds of food, 30 gallons of water, and some antibiotics. Samantha got in after James, and the three of us drove over to the site. Took a while, as we had to go to the docks and hook up with James, who I called earlier and told him to meet us there. James was on the boat I bought, and we loaded it up with our supplies. The trip to my island was almost uneventful, all that was needed was to go all the way around it so that we could safely dock the boat. We tied up, got out, and brought some stuff to the site, which I was glad to see as we already had two walls put up with the rest of the group working nonstop.

_Day 4_

Our house was finished. It's a two story, concrete reinforced house with a trapdoor under a rug in the living room and in the ceiling of my room. That way, incase we need to get into a hiding spot, we could. Unloaded the rest of the supplies and I listened to the radio for a while. We were really smart to leave when we did, now Florida has at least 10,000 zombies roaming it. The military blew up bridges leading in and out of the state, and declaired martial law. Like it's actually going to help, a zombie could get into the Gulf or the Atlantic and end up in Texas, Mexico, or any other state/country along the coast. Divided up the watches for pirates and stray zombies. This island was barely inhabited, but still had about a hundred people on it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Day 5_

Logan got sniped by a pirate today. Luckly, we had a few active military with us, as they set up a Howitzer and sunk the Pirate's ship. We tossed the body into the ocean and a shark ate it.

_Day 6_

Killed ten zombies today. The Howitzer was loud enough to attract their attention. We hear their moans in the jungle. Decided to send Jeff and David out to draw the rest of them out in a buggy.

_Day 7_

Jeff and David came back leading fifty zombies. Told the others to use rifles and crossbows to take them out instead of unloading the miniguns at them. The rest of the zombies are deep in the jungle.

_Day 8_

Another ship came, and we could hear the moans from a mile away. We sunk the zombie ship as quickly as possible, but I know they didn't get destroyed. I won't tell the others though, it'll kill the moral boost we needed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Day 9_

Started planting some trees we all took from the jungle. Soon, we'll have a good supply of mangos and coconuts to help. Joris, a good man from Belgium, decided to start planting a vast array of vegetables and fruits. God bless his soul.

_Day 10_

Luke and One found a spring! We don't have to rely fully on rain anymore. We're digging a trench to our encampment so we can get it here a lot faster. I gotta go blast a small hole in the wall to put up some bars for the water to flow through.

_Day 11_

Halfway done with the digging, and we got seven more zombies. Burned the bodies to ash. I blew the hole, made some iron bars, and dug some more. Now the trench goes right up next to the trees and Joris' garden.

_Day 12_

Luke got bitten. He decided it would be best for him to hit the water instead of waiting to die. His arm was almost torn off, and he said he might get lucky and a shark would kill him before he turns. His wife was in agony by him leaving. Sam went to comfort her a few hours ago.

_Day 14_

Didn't write anything down yesterday because we were busy with Pirates and Zombies. First, the blasted pirates tried raiding us. They didn't expect our Howitzer and Miniguns. Right after they were sunk, the damned zombies appeared. The body cound was 133, 100 pirates and 33 zombies. That takes care of the inland threat, as we can't hear anymore moans, and the wildlife has moved back in.


	4. Chapter 4

_Day 15_

We caught some fish off of our makeshift dock today, about twenty of them. This means that the zombies from the ship we sunk haven't been anywhere near our fort yet, which is a good thing. We're gonna have Grouper tonight.

_Day 16_

Three of us died of heart attacks. Poor souls were too old for this. We're about to hold a funeral service for them so they'll be able to rest in peace. Good thing we have two Preachers with us, so we'll be able to do a proper burial for them.

_Day 17_

A few waterlogged survivors washed up on shore today. One of them died after telling us what happens. Appearently, they were on a sailboat for two weeks before they caught a wandering zombie with a fishing line and ended up hauling it up into the boat. It killed three of them, and the other five abandoned ship. One was bitten. He died several hours later, and sank to the bottom before he could reanimate and attack the others. We gave the newcomers food and water, but like I said, one of them was so dehydrated that he died before he could drink.

_Day 18_

Love is in the air. Two of us got married today. One of the newcomers and Joris were wed this morning, and we all pitched in and started building a new room in Joris' house for the eventual kids. I was his best man, and my daughter, Keria, was one of the flower girls.


	5. Chapter 5

_Day 20_

Didn't write anything yesterday, because nothing interesting or important happened. Today, we somewhat sunk another pirate ship. Went with ten of the others, including my father, to salvage anything we could find in the ship. Found a laptop with charger, forty gallons of fresh water, about fifty oranges, which is good for seeds, weapons and ammunition, and about a thousand United States bills with five hundred British Pounds. Dragged the ship the thirty yards into our little harbor and the three carpenters are now cutting the salvageable wood out so we don't need to slice the hell out of the forest for more wood to build houses.

_Day 21_

A few zombies wandered out of the water today, and I picked them off with a sniper rifle that one of the military personnel brought with them. Popped the heads clean off of the suckers. Started to expand the walls a little so we could build a few more houses with the wood from yesterday's destroyed pirate ship. Now the fort/town is 1,000 yards by 1,000 yards with fifteen foot concrete walls. The trees inside are starting to grow, and in a few months we might be able to harvest some mangos from them.

_Day 30_

The last nine days were uneventful. Nothing happened, we just went about our daily chores. A few dogs swam up to shore today, though. We took two German Shepherds in, and let the others divide the rest among themselves. Sooner or later, we're gonna have a lot more dogs in here…

_Day 35_

Turns out our female German Shepherd was already pregnant, and had puppies today. Five of them, and when their old enough, we'll give them away to some of the other families. Not much else happened, though, besides planting ten oranges into the ground for future trees.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Was totally not expecting this story to get more than two reviews!**

**Roguez: Yea…I'll probably make the edit sometime before I finish this story.**

**Roguez (ch. 3): I know, that's 'probably' why the dogs ended up on the island. They sensed zombies in the water and fled from it to the nearest land mass.**

**Roguez (ch. 4): Yea, so there's a few more waterlogged zombies washing up on a shore somewhere.**

_Day 37_

Damn pirates keep appearing, so I kind of guessed that they marked our island on a map or something and radioed others where we are. Fought two of the bastards at the same damn time. Luckily, we were able to board the one we didn't sink and turns out the entire crew killed each other over something, so now we have ten boats instead of nine!

_Day 38_

Nothing much today, just a zombie. Pinged it with the sniper rifle, nothing bad happened.

_Day 40_

About twenty pirates landed before we could blow them up. Unloaded two SAWs and a minigun at them, threw the remains, what we could find, into the ocean. I watched a group of sharks go ape shit about them.

_Day 41_

Went fishing, be back later.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's Note: Short Chapter is Short_**

_Day 42_

Caught a zombie today. Pinged it with a .22 directly against the skull. Heard the midget bullet banging around in the waterlogged corpse's brain cavity. I had a good time today.

_Day 43_

Few new babies, not much else.

_Day 44_

Listened to the good old radio. Most of America is in deep shit, along with most of the other countries. Apparently, France is doing the best at keeping zombies out. Never thought the frogs really would do that effectively.

_Day 45_

Three deaths from disease…Malaria. Gave activated charcoal to the other infected people and made the rest of our fort stay inside.


	8. Chapter 8

_Day 50_

Meh.

_Day 51_

I got sick today. Lucky me, it's just a cold. I stayed inside and had nothing to do except read and play ping pong with the wall. I swear, one of these days, I will beat the damn wall.

_Day 52_

Found out something epic today. A guy went digging around for the hell of it, and he found some buried boxes. I wish it would've been gold, but a concrete bunker works too. Sent down ten of the best of us to scout it out and see how deep and far it goes.

_Day 54_

Listened to reports of bunker yesterday, went down there myself and cleared some crap out. Now we have a good amount of radios, weapons, water, dry food, clothes, and blankets. We set up a dining hall to eat in and a rather large room which to our best guess was a meeting hall as our new church. These guys could really use the Bible once a week. Thank the good Lord that we had some people take their Bibles with them.

**Author's End Note: I personally like Day 50's entry the best. Just me, probably.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Day 55_

Seven more dead. Three of old age, four of accidents. We started fitting up solar panels to the roofs of our houses so that we can have more than just wind power. We have about 500 barrels of petroleum lying around, plus another fifty in the bunker. Three fuel powered generators don't do too much with the settlement we have going on. I'll write more when something else notable happens.

_Day 75_

Twenty bloody days of boredom. I swear, we almost died of the disease known as boredom. Besides ping pong, I rummaged through some shit and found a few decks of cards this morning. We had one of the most epic poker tournaments ever. In the end, I came out five grand richer.

_Day 76_

Boring day was boring. Nothing at all happened. All I did today was decide to make a giant swimming pool for everyone. I now have ten volunteer diggers who're digging out a 50ft x 80ft hole in the ground. We're doing good so far.

_Day 77_

Just construction shit today.


End file.
